moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arlien Silvershield
}} WIP Sergeant Arlien Silvershield is a High Elf in the Service of the Kingdom of Stormwind's Constabulary via the Twelfth Regiment who has a decent military career before his Exile from Quel'thalas. History Early History Born in Silvermoon City around 300 years ago, Arlien was the firstborn of two children, with a younger sister born several years after him. The boy was quite responsible early on and was noted for it. His parents even went as afar as to say that they really did not need to make a man out of him, for he was already one. Thalassian Army At around the age of 20, Arlien joined the Thalassian Army as a swordsman, and began training for becoming a spellblade. While training was rough, the Quel'dorei managed to complete it by the age 50, with the delay coming down to the loss of both his parents and the need to take over their responsibilities. Second War Arlien, when word of the Orcish Horde reached Quel'thalas, was just like most of his people: He didn't consider that the Orcs were a true threat. The day the Amani and Orcs invaded shattered his world view. The man's outpost was one of the first to be struck by the Amani, resulting in half of his garrison being slaughtered before the raids let up. Arlien launched his own raids into Amani lands, destroying several villages and slaughtering the populations. He received word that he would join the main Alliance Army. After hard marching, Arlien and the army engaged the Horde at the Battle of Lordaeron, routing the enemy. The Alliance chased the Horde to Blackrock Mountain, resulting in a Horde defeat. Third War During his time during the interwar years, Arlien oversaw the rebuilding of the Silvershield Outpost. Upon hearing the fall of Lordaeron to the Scourge, Arlien began to mobilize his garrison. Exile After Kael'thas Sunstrider's return, Arlien was disgusted at the display and new techniques being taught to his people. And due to that, Arlien self exiled himself, traveling south. (More will be added later) Civilian Life WIP Constabulary Life After some time of civilian life, Arlien began to develop an interest into joining the Constabulary. Upon request, he joined the Twelfth Regiment as a Corporal(Due to his past military service in the Alliance of Lordaeron) in order to further develop his interests. Upon entering the service, Arlien began to develop a interest with Corporal Selene De'Bravyion, often confiding with her about personal matters. Challenge to Jean Luxford Upon the rather unprofessional and rather heated reprimand of a private in the 12th by Luxford, making some points that besmirched the private's honor, Arlien challenged Jean to a dual of honor. The two exchanged letters back and forward with terms of engagement. Arlien, remaining within the law of an Honor Duel, requested a fair and open battle, while Jean countered with fighting dirty and on her terms. While they both reached an impasse, Amanda Everhurst ordered the dual to be called off. Jean herself went to Arlien's Commander, Gammoth Stidolph, in order to make Arlien to stand down. Due to the parameters of the dual, however, Gammoth nor Amanda had no say over the dual. Arlien made a final challenge, for which Jean refused. Arlien made it known to Jean that he would never respect her or her title of 'Knight'. This put a huge damper between the two, making their professional relationship frosty at best. Incursion into Quel'thalas Arlien lead a contingent of 12th Regiment Volunteers to Quel'thalas in order to make a Surgical Strike into Quel'thalas. The Quel'dorei was ambushed while on a patrol and taken prisoner by a group of San'layn leady by Tyrinade, also known as The Red Lady. They took him back to the San'layn's base in Eastern Plaguelands. Arlien was imprisoned and then interrogated for information by the San'layn, with one Saln'layn in particular -Valythra Solflame- doing most of the interrogation via assault upon the senses and particularly sound. While the man resisted rather successfully initially, upon being bit and fell under the dominant influence of the San'layn, spilled the beans to the Darkfallen, even as it appeared and sounded like he was still resisting heavily. A final 'kiss' by Tyrinade and the Quel'dorei was released to the 'wilds'. The High Elf made a dash for Goldenmist Village, for which he almost immediately was treated for the bites and had the influence purged from him thanks to Niklos Adamant's quick action. Return to Stormwind Upon return to Stormwind, Arlien was awarded the Conspicuous Service Cross due to persevering under the pressure in the field as a prisoner in the field, as well as the Prisoner of War Medal with the same action. Even though he stated where the Alliance Forces were in the Ghostlands, he was also awarded the Cross of Llane once his report was reviewed, providing valuable intel on the Onyx Rose Order. This did not mean he was fit for duty, for Arlien requested leave so he can handle the trauma from his time under the San'layn's care. Once he returned, the issues with Luxford rose again, mainly over the release of a cadet requiring a court martial for desertion. Once Arlien learned that Selene was missing, he undertook an investigation and found out(upon Selene's return) that she was tortured by death knights loyal to the Scourge. Their torture and experiments severed Selene's connection to the Light, the two began to grow distant due to the inability to live together with their clashing auras. After a Constabulary Meeting, Arlien was close to straight up shooting Jean upon the field of Honor. But he restrained himself, knowing that Lord High Marshal Galmone Aurum I, Head of SI:7 Tactical, Vincent Ravenwing, and Lord High Mage Aetyleus the Elder were witnessing the relatively unprofessional conduct of both Commander Amanda Everhurst and Knight-Captain Jean Luxford in the disobeying of LHM Aurum for calling the meeting adjourned. Concerns Rise Up Noting the lack of professionalism outside of the Second and Twelfth Regiments within the Constabulary, Arlien wanted to break away from the Constabulary and direct associations with the other regiments. Proposal for Marriage Arlien, after much thought, proposed to Lady Selene De'Brayvion for marriage. The latter accepted the proposal of marriage and both enjoyed some time discussing potential issues, before they both ended up receiving legal advice from a barrister for Selene's case against Jean Luxford and Amanda Everhurst. The Eighth Legion WIP, tentative. Appearance Armor Often seen in a Guard's Armor or even what could be considered a knight's armor, Arlien is used to greys and blues, along with a Stormwind Tabard. His knight armor has several dents in it, showing it has seen combat. When not in Stormwind Armor of any kind, he wears heavy armor that resembles his faith in the Light, with holy runes engraved on the pauldrons and head piece. His leathers is the blue and gold of Stormwind's intelligence branch, with a cowl that covers the upper face from recognition. Weaponry Arlien, retaining his Elven fighting style, carries multiple weapons of Elven design, including two rapiers, a spellbow with arrows infused with Arcane energy, and multiple daggers and blades hidden within his armor. With the weapons above, Arlien always carries his family's blade, The Fang of the Frontier, which hosts several different runes. Scars Arlien bears a scar across his eyes, which he gained from his service in the Second War. His recent scars are from the San'layn, for which he had two: One large scar on his neck and a smaller, more precise scar on his left cheek. These marks will be a constant reminder that he will never be invincible in war. Magics Arlien, being a spellblade and a researcher on the side, tends to delve into some of the more risker schools of magic, particularly Blood Magic. His encounters in the past has shown that the Light was not always reliable, so he needed a back up set of healing abilities. But due to his nature to cancel a good portion of magic, he is adept in most conventional schools. Schools of Magic known * Light(Healing, adept) * Arcane(Offensive; Defensive, adept) * Blood(Healing/Interrogation, proficient) Traits Arlien has a few traits that stand out about him. * He is one to question unreasonable authority. * He always seems to know how far he can push his bounds. * If he has an issue that can be resolved diplomatically, he will pursue the route until the situation cis resolved. Otherwise, he will request a dual of honor and single combat to decide the outcome. Philosophies Arlien, having been shaped by war, has a realistic view on war and combat. The rock of his mindset revolves heavily upon the Light. Military Service Frontier Skirmishes (270-200 years ago) * 1st Battle of Silvershield Outpost (265 years ago) * 2nd Battle of Silvershield Outpost (242 years ago) Second War (4-6 L.C.) * Orcish Invasion of Quel'thalas * Battle for Lordaeron * Battle of Blackrock Mountain Third War (20-21 L.C.) * Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas Blood War (38 L.C. - Present) * Flames of War: Siege of Tirisfal(38 L.C.) * Flames of War: Ghosts of the Past Conflict(39 L.C.) Category:High Elf Category:Stormwind Constabulary Category:Stormwind Army Category:Thalassian Army Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:The Twelfth Regiment Category:Barony of Seradane